


Ereri Week Day 3

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme for day 3 is :Catch me/Caught in the act.<br/>It's a continuation for day 2 and what Eren and Levi does that one summer night, while walking along the sea shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never wrote smut before and I feel like I lost my virginity writing this. It was so awkward. Sorry it's poor quality smut.  
> And yes, I'm posting this late but my watch reads 00:08 of the 4th and it is still the 3rd somewhere in Hawaii as of now.  
> By the way, should it be Teen or Mature? I personally think it's NOT mature, but... can someone tell me so I don't use the wrong warning?

Hand in hand, Eren and Levi along the sea shore. The sun was setting in the horizon, painting the sea with a beautiful mix of red and oranges of all shades. Above them, the stars were bright and the moon was waxing and appeared bigger than the night before, but just like the previous night, the sky was bare of clouds.

The spectacle of lights and colors in front of their eyes kept their attention as they followed the shore, basking into the silent presence of each other in bliss. Levi would have never thought that one day he would love someone this much. He never thought he was a romantic, believed that romance has died, probably never existed in him. And then one day, Eren came into his life, like an impromptu hurricane: creating a mess of his life, and  “the workaholic Levi” was killed in that hurricane leaving in its wake the new Levi who was walking hand in hand with his lover at the beach. He let himself bare in front of Eren, hiding nothing but the blush in his face that was artfully masked by the red color of the sky. Surely Eren couldn’t tell that Levi was blushing like a teenage girl going out with her crush for the first time.

“It’s so pretty and calming.” Eren commented, breaking the silence that enveloped them.

Levi looked at the sea, which coincidentally was in the same line of sight as Eren. _You’re pretty_ , he thought but stopped from voicing.

“I like this,” he said instead and was rewarded by Eren’s toothy smile. God he wanted to kiss him. But he kept himself from doing so because of where they were. Yes, they could get away with kissing, but what he was thinking was more in the line of heavy make out and probably something sexual also. The sea shore was not the place to do so as the site attracted more couples at night and the chance of running into other people was fairly high. Levi was not comfortable with showing his private parties to the strangers and he probably will never be, he was not even comfortable walking around without a shirt on - keeping his shirt open was already pushing him to the limit. It was not because he was not confident of his physique, oh no. Not at all, he was quite confident of how he looked and knew that he was chiseled like a Greek God statue, it was more in the line of decency and maybe some self-preservation as well. Yes, maybe he was a little full of himself to think that if others were to see him half-naked - or totally naked - they would all want to sleep with him, maybe a little.

 

Eren and Levi just walked along the shore with a regular pace. They didn’t have a particular place to go in mind, they just walked wherever their feet brought them. They had all night, they just had to make sure not to get pulled by the sea. The waves were crashing against the soft sand in a rhythmic movement. It was indeed relaxing to listen to the steady movement of the water and the feeling of the soft sand moving between their toes. The sun was almost gone in the horizon and began to get dark out. They were fairly far from city lights and seaside hotels so their only light was the pale light that the moon reflected to Mother Earth.

“It’s getting dark,” Eren noticed to which Levi hummed.

“Maybe we should go back soon,” he added since his point seemed to not be clear at first, but Levi hummed again, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Frustrated, the brunet pinched Levi’s arm and the latter jumped in surprise.

“What?” he asked in a huff.

“Are you listening to me?” the young man asked irritatedly.

“Yes, you were talking about it getting dark and about us going back soon.” Levi replied while shaking his head.

“Then let’s go then.” Eren pulled the older man’s arm to the opposite direction to retrace their steps back to Levi’s car, but Levi didn’t bulge.

“Levi” Eren warned like a scolding mother, but the other still didn’t bulge. He just stood there and watched the horizon where the sun disappeared.

“Okay, fine. You can stay here if you want and get sucked in by the sea or kidnapped by a mermaid. Look if I care. I’m gonna go back to the car.” But Eren didn’t move despite his threats. He really just wanted to provoke a reaction from Levi but the raven already knew all his tricks. Eren sighed and heavily sat on the sand, his eyes still on Levi. He eyes his hand then leaned against Levi’s leg for leverage.

“Fine, what do you want to do?” Eren asked with a sigh. Levi smiled and looked down at Eren, his finger lightly stroking the brunette's hair.

“I was thinking,” he began and paused for a while. Eren had to nudge his leg for him to continue. “It’s getting quite dark.” _Yeah that's what I said_ , Eren thought. “And there are a few trees over there. Quite strategically placed if you ask me.”

Eren knew what Levi was trying to hint at, and he couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s subtlety. But it was exactly Levi’s way that swept him off his feet on the first place.

“Let me guess: you want to go ‘explore’ those trees, don’t you.” Eren looked at him mischievously, and Levi gave him the same look back.

 

Without another word, Levi pulled Eren back up and ran toward the trees, dragging a laughing Eren with him. Subtility or tact was not a thing in their couple as their mouth crashed into each other as soon as Levi was able to pin Eren on the trees closest to the beach side. Their kiss was hot and messy, their hands were searching each other messily as well, slipping under their shirts to maximize skin to skin contact. They lost said shirt fairly quickly. Eren’s hands were all over Levi, his chest, his back, his neck then in his hair. Levi had a more precise goal and managed to drop Eren’s shorts.

“L-Levi” Eren panted as Levi palmed him through his underwear.

Levi busied himself to kiss Eren’s chest and neck, peppering the golden skin with love bites. _The golden skin mermaid huh_.

“I-think you were right. I was kidnapped by a mermaid,” Levi said between kissed then came back to Eren’s mouth, confusion clear in his lover’s eyes. “I was kidnapped by the golden skin mermaid.” He clarified with a chuckle.

“Oh don’t you start!” Eren rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Levi was talking about since he heard the other customer call him that, boys and girls alike.

Levi just chuckled and proceeded unto kissing Eren’s jaw while his hand slipped inside Eren’s underwear, which elicited a gasp from him. Eren gripped onto Levi’s arm while he was brought to the climax.

“Ah, Lev-i… I’m close.” Eren gasped in between breaths and moans.

Just as Eren was cumming, they heard a rustle not so far from them. Levi hurriedly kissed Eren to silence his loud moans - much to his dismay, he liked hearing his lover’s cries - and kept a cautious ear to the surrounding while Eren was coming down from his climax. The golden skin boy fell limply on Levi, his whole body weight supported by Levi’s strong arms. He hadn’t heard the rustle and kissed Levi’s jaw intent on giving him his pleasure back as soon as he regained strength in his legs, but Levi shushed him.

“Levi?” he asked with a weak broken voice.

“I heard something” was the only explanation before they heard another rustle, this time closer to them. Then another one, and the rustle was not only louder, more frequent but it also multiplied.

Eren quickly put his shorts back, still sandwiched between the tree behind him and Levi who was intent on keeping him safe from whatever was coming to them.

 

Then the noise stopped.

 

They looked at each other worriedly.

“M-maybe we should go back to the car,” Eren concluded and Levi agreed. As they carefully walked back to the beach, they hear a familiar voice from behind a bush not so far from the tree where they got hot earlier.

 

“Awwwwww, that’s it?”

“I was quite enjoying the spectacle as well. I was kind of hoping for more.” Another voice joined in.

“Should we ask for a refund?” A third voice said, this time a male.

“This is your fault Hanji.” The second voice accused.

“Hanji?” Eren and Levi said in unison.

Four figures showed up from the bushes with teasing smiles on their lips.

“You fucking!” Levi raged. “Hanji, Nanaba, Erwin, Mike! Since when were you there?”

The four looked at each other and Erwin replied: “Since golden skin mermaid?”

“So since the beginning?! You assholes?! I’m gonna kill you!” Levi was ready to jump at his roommates but Eren’s laugh stopped him.

“This isn’t funny Eren!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just... I don’t know why I’m laughing. I just found it funny.”

“Do you realize that now they’ve seen you naked?”

“Well actually,” Hanji began “you were hiding us the good parts Levi.”

“That’s why we were hoping for more,” Nanaba added, which made Eren laugh even harder much to Levi’s dismay.

  



End file.
